Pretty Cure Lucky Clover
Pretty Cure Lucky Clover is a fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is luck. Story The tree of Luck is what regulates all the worlds good luck and keeps the balance between bad Luck and Good Luck but when Black Catina sends her goons to catch a hold of all the Sacred Clover Charms from the tree for bad luck to reign supreme but they were cornered by the Guardian of Luck, Cure Rabbit who was able to fend them off until she was knocked into the abyss below sending the picked charms with her. So Queen Clover sends her daughter Sakura to earth in hopes of collecting the Sacred Clovers along with the Cures who can hold the power of luck and keep the bad luck at bay. Pretty Cures and Mascots Hikari Fukui/Cure Clover Voiced by: Miho Hino (Japanese), Maggie Blue O'Hara (English) A 16 year old tomboy with a love of magical girl shows, mostly Sasami's Magical World Tour. She's hyper, a bit out going and always ready to help anyone in need and tends to give people the benefit of the doubt. In civilian form, she has brown hair with it tied at the side with a pink band and blue eyes. As Cure Clover, her hair turns grass green tied in long braid and her eyes turn bright green. For Floracon, she dresses up like Ann Akagi/Medica Red from Action Heroine Cheer Fruits. Her star sign is Libra. * "Lucky Power Surge! The Four leaf clover of Happiness! Cure Clover!" * "Shamrock Power!" Ami Muichi/Cure Rainbow Voiced by: Yuuko Goto (Japanese) A 16 year old fashion designer and best friend with Hikari who much like Hikari she is a big fan of Sasami's Magical World Tour but is also into the dance hero show, Hip Hop Beaters. She's is relatively shy but mostly around handsome boys and very out going. She is the president of the Fashion Club and is always happy to lend a hand to her club members with their projects. In civilian form, she has dark blue hair tied in pigtails and black eyes. As Cure Rainbow, her hair turns red and longer tied in two twin tails with the ponytailed hair turning orange and her eyes turn yellow. For Floracon, she dresses up like Marionette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug from Miraculous ladybug. ''Her Star Sign is Sagittirus. * "Lucky Power Surge! The seven colors of wonder! Cure Rainbow!" * "Colorful Blast!" 'Negi Akiyama/Cure Scarab''' Voiced by: Masaya Matsukaze (Japanese) A 17 year old student who dreams of becoming a teacher when he's older. Called 'Super Nerd' by most students and lives up to it but by hard work since he actually had dyslexia growing up but from meeting Hikari and Ami they helped him get his grades up and teach him how to read better and takes the nickname as a compliment to how hard he worked at getting good grades. In civilian form, he has short black hair and grey eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Scarab, his hair and eyes stay the same but gains a helmet similar to a scarabs head along with a pair of goggles somewhat attached to the helmet. For Floracon, He dresses up like TBA His star sign is Pisces. Marianne Parker/Cure Peridot Voiced by: Ayana Taketatsu (Japanese) A 14 year old exchange student from New York who speaks with a New Yorker accent. She dreams of becoming a professional dancer but loves all the different types of dance and has trouble picking one. In civilian form, she has curly copper hair tied in messy ponytail and hazel eyes. As Cure Peridot, her hair twists into a bun turning bright green and her eyes turn the same shade of green as her hair. During Floracon, TBA Her star sign is Cancer. Koji Hisakawa/Cure Horseshoe Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese) A 17 year old student who is apart of the gardening and sewing club along with cooking since he has a busy mother and father and 6 young sisters to keep an eye on. He grew up with a love of gardens ever since he grew his first pea plant in Kindergarten. In civillain form, he has spiked black hair and brown eyes. As Cure Horseshoe, he wears a derby helmet and his eyes turn dark brown. Her star sign is TBA [[Rini Kurosawa|'Rini Kurosawa']]/'Cure Rabbit' A mysterious cure from the Relam of Luck who went missing after dropping down into the abyss in which the charms fell it's unknown where she is now since the Abyss while trying to protect the tree and the abyss doesn't situate in one point in the world.... Elizabeth Trinity/Cure Ladybug A young girl who poses as a girl from England but really Bukkamira who was given a second chance at life. She has been fighting on her own though since being revived after finding a mascot of her own. In civilian form, she has dark brown hair with a slight curl to it and blue eyes. As Cure Ladybug, her hair turns black tying in pigtails with red bows with ladybugs on the front and her eyes turn red. Princess Nana She's the princess from the realm of luck that came to earth looking for the Sacred Clovers to heal her kingdom of bad luck and return good luck to all the worlds that are slowly being consumed by bad luck. She is a bright pink mouse with a couple clover shaped markings all over her body and green eyes wearing a gold colored mail bag. [[Prince Hachi|'Prince Hachi']] He is the brother of Sakura who found Bakkumira's pact pieces that reacted to the Last Lucky Star giving her the power to transform back into a human as she had it on her. Villains Black Catina She's the head villain of the series. She wants to spread bad luck through the worlds using Sacred Clovers and corrupt them. She is based on the Black Cat Myth. Bakkumira/Kagome The first to attack the Cures. Though she's much nicer than her companions but has much fear of Black Catina if not she would've walked out years ago. Her kujikeru are plant based. She is based on the 7 years of bad luck cause of a broken mirror. Juusan He's the second to attack. He is based on 13 is unlucky number along with Firday the 13th. Sakame She's the third to attack. [[Funko|'Funko']] They are the monsters of the day. Kujikeru It's the monster of the week now using humans emotions tied to unluckiness. Items Lucky Stars They are the henshin devices that also double as the containers for the Lucky Clovers. They are star-shaped devices in the respective colors of the team. Sacred Clovers They belonged to the Lucky Tree in the Land of Luck but when the tree was destroyed they fell into the abyss below and appeared on earth. They resemble four leaf clover shaped charms. Locations Nikko Town: It's where the series takes place. In it is: * Hanasōgen High School-It's where the Cures go to school. * Lilac Waterpark-Opened just outside of the town and is pretty popular during the summer. * Rainbow Skies Confectionary-It's owned by Marianne's uncles. Family Akemi and Hideki Fukui They are Hikari's parents. Akemi is a famous romance writer while Hideki is a newscaster. Bunko Fukui Hikari's younger sister who is a total bookworm and kind of a Shrinking Violet. She is usually seen in her window sill seat reading a big novel or playing Upperstory on Hikari's laptop. She has shoulder length dark brown hair in puffy pigtails and green eyes. Natsume and Akito Miuichi They are Ami's parents who own an art gallery of the town. Shawn and Hayden Parker They are Marianne's uncle and his partner who adopted her from Hayden's older sister who died from childbirth and the father was unable to take care of her. They own a confectionery store. Students of Hanasogen High School Episodes # No need to fear! Cure Clover is Here! # Fashion show in crisis! Cure Rainbow is born! # Let's try and be friends again. Cure Sacrab is born! # A dancer of Luck! Cure Peridot is born! # Protect the Garden! Cure Horseshoe is born! # So we need to find another Cure! Mission to find Cure Rabbit! # Tour of the Rose Gardens brings new friendship! # Cosplay Time!-When the cures decide to go to the Floracon at the covention centre inviting Kagome with them but the convention is crashed by Sakame. Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries